


Once in a while

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-27
Updated: 2007-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка, первые (шипперские) впечатления от эпилога седьмой книги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in a while

  
**Once in a while**

* * *

Шрам не беспокоил его уже девятнадцать лет. Все было хорошо.

\- Подождите меня в машине. - Гарри поцеловал Джинни в висок. Лили все еще смотрела вслед Хогвартс-Экспрессу, хотя даже тень дымка паровоза уже скрылась за горизонтом.

\- Недолго. - Джинни почти умоляюще взглянула на мужа. - Знаю я тебя: выйдешь прогуляться, наткнешься на Дина, он затащит тебя в маггловский бар, напоит элем, заставит смотреть футбич... Сегодня не тот день, Гарри!

\- Футбол, - автоматически поправил ее Гарри. - Нет, конечно, даже шутить так не вздумай...

Джинни с легкой укоризной взглянула на уверенный профиль Гарри, но спорить не стала. Вместо этого, взяв дочь за руку, она сообщила:

\- Если ты не появишься через двадцать минут, мы поедем по магазинам на весь день, и тебе придется самому готовить обед.

\- Кричер меня накормит, - рассеянно отозвался Гарри. Он смотрел в дальний конец платформы, где его крестник, с которым все вроде бы уже попрощались, что-то объяснял длинноногой девушке - видимо, старшей сестре какого-нибудь первокурсника. Девушка краснела и хихикала, а Тедди задорно улыбался. 

Через две минуты платформа наконец опустела, и Гарри двинулся к дверям в зал ожидания.

\- Ты пришел, - спокойный голос Драко заставил его вздрогнуть: он всегда появлялся неожиданно, будто аппарировал прямо ему за спину.

\- Разумеется. - Он обернулся.

Мантия Драко, вопреки обыкновению, держалась на одной застежке, а воротник снежно-белой рубашки открывал шею - день выдался жарким. Гарри подумал, что Алу здорово повезло: по крайней мере, не придется искупаться в озере в первый же день школы. 

Проследовав взглядом по длинной шее, Гарри посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

\- Ты величественно выглядишь, - улыбнулся он.

\- Спасибо. - Драко никогда не улыбался ему в ответ на людях. Никогда. Гарри иногда это сильно сердило, но он не решался даже заговорить об этом - не хотел рисковать редкими встречами вне работы.

\- Ты нечасто собираешь волосы в хвост, - он поднял руку, чтобы дотронуться до зачесанных назад, как у Люциуса, прядей, но передумал и вместо этого взъерошил себе волосы. Если бы не риск быть увиденными, Драко бы точно усмехнулся этому жесту, но сейчас он просто проследил за рукой.

\- Тебе нравится? - равнодушно спросил он.

\- Не уверен... Но тебе идет, когда лицо открыто, потому что оно у тебя сердечком, - Гарри снова улыбнулся и снова попытался уловить тень ответной улыбки на тонких губах.

\- Очень смешно.

Драко смотрел на него прямо, свободно. Гарри нравилось, когда он смотрел так открыто, будто их ничто не разделяло.

\- Твой сын подрос. Я его год не видел.

\- А твой младший выглядит слишком скромным.

Они помолчали с полминуты: Драко не опускал взгляд с лица Гарри, а Гарри от нечего делать принялся изучать изгибы ключиц под белым воротником.

\- Завтра? - спросил он наконец, стараясь не выдать своего нетерпения.

\- Хорошо. В магическом мире или маггловском?

Гарри снова не сдержал улыбки: да, Драко, ты прав, весь мир принадлежит нам, хотя ты наверняка и не имел этого в виду.

\- В том ресторане, где мы были прошлой осенью, в маггловском, - ответил он, подумав.

\- Где официанты разгуливают в шортах?.. - Драко едва заметно поморщился.

\- Там уютно, - просто ответил Гарри. И там я наконец смогу до тебя дотронуться, мысленно завершил он фразу.

\- Пожалуй. - Драко извлек из кармана серебристые часы на цепочке - отличительный знак высших сотрудников аврората - и глянул на циферблат.

\- Тогда... Увидимся на работе? - Гарри тоже сверился со временем: из отведенных женой двадцати минут прошло пятнадцать.

\- Да.

Драко ждал. Он никогда не прощался первым. Как и на работе, он дожидался, пока его отпустят.

\- Иди сюда, - Гарри вдруг рассердился: они не виделись целый месяц, пока Гарри был в отпуске с семьей, а не встречались наедине уже целых три, и не следовало ему так долго смотреть на его шею, это было чревато вполне определенными последствиями, и эта чертова необходимость скрывать каждый взгляд, каждый кивок выводила его из себя...

Драко успел только удивленно приподнять бровь, как Гарри уже набросил на них бессменную мантию-невидимку и резко притянул его к себе, сминая в кулаке воротник пресловутой рубашки, как снитч.

\- Поттер, придурок, - прошипел Драко, пытаясь вырваться, но инстинктивная хватка ловца была сильнее. Торжествующая улыбка промелькнула по губам Гарри: "Поттер, придурок" звучало куда приятнее, чем "Добрый день, мистер Поттер".

\- Я скучал, - бросил он и прижался губами к бледной шее, от которой не мог оторвать глаз в последние несколько минут. Драко дернулся, но Гарри прошелся зубами по нежной коже, вырывая резкий выдох, и на одно мгновение Драко выгнулся всем телом, прижимаясь к нему, откинул голову, позволяя впиться зубами в пульсирующую венку; Гарри вырвал ленту, перевязывающую платиновые волосы - Драко вздрогнул от боли - и зарылся в них пальцами.

\- Малфой, ты чертов трусливый сукин сын, давай прямо сейчас, прямо здесь, - пробормотал он, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не прокусить кожу до крови. И пусть потом объясняет жене запачканный воротничок... Но Драко воспользовался моментом, той несчастной долей секунды, что Гарри не контролировал себя, и вывернулся из железных тисков его рук.

\- До завтра. - Драко отступил на два шага, поправляя воротник и застегивая мантию. Гарри стянул мантию-невидимку, которая и так почти сползла на пол, и привычным движением затолкал ее в карман.

\- До завтра, - кивнул он, делая глубокий вдох, и проследил за Драко: тот широким шагом пересек порог зала ожидания и скрылся. 

Он провел рукой по губам. Завтра.

Уже направившись к выходу, он вспомнил кое о чем и обернулся: черная шелковая лента осталась лежать на полу в центре зала, резко выделяясь на светлом паркете. В два шага он добрался до нее, поднял и сунул в карман к мантии-невидимке. Нет, все-таки... Что за ублюдок?

Широко, как школьник, улыбаясь, Гарри чуть не бегом выскользнул на платформу, сквозь барьер и на улицу. Уже на крыльце он успел краем глаза ухватить удаляющуюся пару. Почтенная миссис Малфой что-то спрашивала у мужа, удивленно глядя на разметавшиеся по плечам волосы.

Завтра. 


End file.
